No me culpes por intentarlo
by Xena11
Summary: Kayle, la chica albina y misteriosa que no se deja tocar. Nath, el chico más mujeriego del instituto que vive bajo la sombra de su hermano mayor. Neal, el típico empollón al que le hacen bullying. Lucy, la tonta que se enamora de quien no la conviene. Y Amber, la chica más popular, temerosa de desvelar su secreto mejor guardado. Dentro está el summary completo
1. Resumen

Kayle, la chica albina y misteriosa que no se deja tocar, Nath, el chico más mujeriego del instituto que vive bajo la sombra de su hermano mayor, Neal el típico empollón al que le hacen bullying, Lucy, la tonta que se enamora de quien no la conviene y Amber, la chica más popular, temerosa de desvelar su secreto mejor guardado.

Son cinco chicos con cicatrices emocionales que no tienen nada que ver unos con otros, hasta que un día por casualidad faltan a clase y al día siguiente les anuncian que son compañeros de grupo para todos los trabajos de lo que queda de curso. Y a partir de ese momento, descubrirán que a pesar de todo, ninguno es tan diferente como aparenta ser.


	2. Prólogo 1: Neal

**NEAL**

Mi nombre es Neal Hawks y estoy en undécimo grado en el instituto privado más prestigioso y caro de Seattle: Eastown. Soy probablemente uno de los alumnos más brillantes entre ellos, haciendo que los demás me odien y me escojan como su principal víctima, pero también se debe a que soy un becado.

En Eastown la imagen es lo que más importa. Da igual que seas un trozo de pan con patas, lo único que importa de verdad es cuán rico eres y eso se prueba o bien por tu apellido o por la ropa que lleves todos los días. Es decir, si llevas el uniforme es signo de riqueza, ya que todo el conjunto vale unos 2.000 dólares.

De acuerdo con las normas de popularidad y también según lo que la gente piensa sobre mí es que, probablemente, este en el subsuelo de la popularidad. Pero para ser sincero, no tengo muchos amigos. Con la única persona que me llevo bien de verdad es con Kayle White, es becada y para colmo la popular estrella del equipo femenino de baloncesto. Trabajamos juntos en el mismo restaurante.

Pero a penas nos hablamos porque cada uno va donde le da la gana. La mayoría de veces estoy solo y me refugio en la biblioteca, el único sitio donde tengo asegurada la tranquilidad. Pero al salir de allí me suelo encontrar con Matthew, Nath y su séquito de admiradoras.

Matthew Reinols es el quarterback del equipo de futbol americano, un armario de 4x4 cuyo hobbie es hacerle la vida imposible a todos los becados. Y su segundo deporte favorito es el de acostarse con todo el instituto. No es broma, algunos rumores hablan de que él y Nath han besado a la mayoría de chicas.

Ellos me han estado acosando desde el día que me perdí una apuesta con mi padre y me tuve que teñir de azul pareciendo la copia de Kuroko* pero con el pelo por los hombros, los ojos miel y gafas. Desde ese día, cada vez que camino por los pasillos me hacen algo. Una vez me pillaron en un parque al volver del trabajo y me dieron una paliza. Y la delegada de mi clase lo vio y dio parte al director, desde entonces su acoso ha sido más verbal que físico.

Pero igualmente cuando los veo, echo a correr. Ellos, me persiguen riéndose y me insultan. Casi siempre me muerdo el labio para no contestarles. Si tengo suerte consigo escapar de ellos, lamentablemente eso ocurre pocas veces, lo que hacen al encontrarme es tirarme las cosas o empujarme contra las taquillas.

En sus peores días me pegan palizas frente a todos y no paran hasta que lloro. Casi todos lo ven, pero nadie hace nada a pesar de mis gritos. Solo miran. Y cuando terminan y se van la mayoría se burlan o se ríen.

Cada día que paso me doy cuenta de que en esta vida nadie va a ir por ti sino es para beneficio propio, que si no consigo hacerme más fuerte me seguirán acosando mientras los demás miran y se ríen. Si no cambio las cosas seguirán igual, seguiré siendo el pringado y será siempre así, siempre, siempre...

Si no fuera tan débil y pequeño...

Si tan solo fuera más valiente...

Si tan solo desapareciera...

 **Hola, muy buenas a todos, ya estoy de vuelta. Intentaré actualizar las otras en cuanto pueda, esta es mi nueva novela de wattpad, aquí os dejo el link: story/59421090-no-me-culpes-por-intentarlo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero vuestros comentarios positivos y vuestros votos en wattpad^^**


End file.
